


Fun Times In The Shrink's Office

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Office Sex, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: A simple visit to the shrinks office ends much better than Booth would have thought.How Caroline finds out.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Lance Sweets, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 72





	Fun Times In The Shrink's Office

Sweets was putting away the last of his notes into the file of Agent Dobreva when he heard the telltale sound of his boyfriend coming into the room. He knew without even turning around what Booth looked like; hands in his pockets, hips pushing forward to proudly display his gaudy belt buckle, legs spread just wide enough to give him a sturdy stance but also make it seem like he didn't really care.

Lance finally did turn to him and smiled.

"Hello, Agent Booth." He greeted since his door was open.

"Hey yourself, Sweets." Booth greeted back with a playful grin. "I'm just here to see if you wanted to go grab lunch before things get too hectic."

"I actually had another idea, would you mind closing my door so we can talk in private?" The psychologist asked, straightening his tie as he walked closer to the couch.

"Of course, Doc." Seeley smiled.

He turned and closed the door before strolling over to the couch.

"What's on your mind there, Doc?"

"Well, I noticed that this morning you didn't get to finish your shower with Bones because she was called away to consult on those remains from Mesopotamia, so I just thought we could brainstorm ways to help you vent this unused energy."

"That sounds like a very good use of time." Booth smirked wickedly, pulling Sweets in to wrap his arms around his waist. "Think you can be quiet enough?"

"No issue from me, can you?" Lance smirked back, wrapping his arms around Booth's neck.

"Me? I'm not the loud one here, ok, Brains?" Seeley scoffed and shook his head.

"I thought we weren't using those nicknames." The psychologist teased before leaning in to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "And I seem to remember you having a very hard time keeping your moans to yourself when used that lollipop while I went down on you." He reminded.

Booth blushed and cleared his throat some, standing up straighter.

"Well that was... different." He tried to rationalize. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Sweets smiled.

He leaned away from Booth's ear so he could be kissed by the strong man. Booth's arms wrapped around him tighter, pushing them close so their bodies slotted together. Every single time, Lance could not stop himself from thinking that their bodies were made to be fitted together. It was too perfect for that not to be the case, every curve and dip in their bodies were placed just perfectly to match up with each other. It worked with Brennan as well, the three of them were like a gorgeous puzzle that fit together with finesse and ease. It was easy to feel at home when he was cuddled up with them, they belonged together and nothing could make him feel otherwise.

Their lips moved together with the ease of practice and quickly growing passion. Hands began moving to remove the clothing separating their naked flesh from touching. Booth lead them to the couch once their jackets were off, having been tossed towards the door unceremoniously.

He fell onto the couch first and Sweets happily moved to straddle him. He nipped Seeley's bottom lip happily, nimble fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Booth's quickly undid Sweet's shirt, yanking at the fabric to free the buttons.

Seeley shoved the fabric off of Lance's shoulders before leaning in to bite at the front of them, leaving pleasant marks there. Lance moaned and paused his attempt to remove Booth's shirt to instead hold his boyfriend's head closer to him.

"Yes baby, yes. Mark me up, please. I want to see your marks on me tomorrow, reminding myself that I am yours." Sweets moaned, grinding on him harder and happily leaning his head to the side to give his boyfriend all the space he could possibly need.

Sweets was a psychology professional, so he understood why he liked being marked by his significant others, especially on his shoulders. This was not the time to delve into that however, especially not when Booth sucked on a pulse point and thrust up at the same time.

The resulting sensations made Lance’s eyes flutter shut and his now very hard cock twitch with excitement. He managed to keep the moan mostly silent, which he assumed made Seeley a bit annoyed since the older man huffed slightly.

”Trust me, baby, that felt amazing. I’m just trying to keep quiet.” Lance assured Booth, pulling back to caress the sides of his face. “I love you and everything you do to my body.”

Seeley got a big, happy smile on his lips at the words and rubbed Sweets’ sides.

”I love you so much, and you are so fucking good at making my body feel good.” The stronger man swore back to him.

”Nimble fingers.” Sweets just teased in response. “Speaking of... can I take your pants off?” He wondered with a wicked smile, long fingers slowly trailing down Booth’s torso before stopping on top of his buckle.

”Absolutely yes.” Booth nodded.

The psychologist chuckled some as he quickly got rid of the belt, putting it on the coffee table so the large belt buckle wouldn’t hurt anything or get hurt itself.

He then shifted down Seeley’s body until he was able to bite the fabric around the button of the pants.

He heard the large intake of breath from his boyfriend, knowing it was his way of trying to calm himself down.

Lance knew very well what he was doing, he knew how much Booth liked seeing his partners like this, and how much he liked it when either Bones or Brains was able to get any part of his clothing off without hands.

Which was probably why the two doctors went out of their way to do it as much as possible.

Doctor Sweets easily got the pants unbuttoned and slowly maneuvered zipper down, careful not to hurt his teeth.

When it was down, he then began moving to pull Booth’s pants down with his teeth, but was stopped by the older agent shoving them down himself.

”You are too fucking sexy, baby.” He informed the psychologist while pulling him up for another heated kiss. “You have lube here?” He wondered against the soft lips of his boyfriend.

”Yes, but no condoms. We used the last ones the last time you and Brennan came to collect me for working too late and I haven’t gotten any more.”

”Oh, well, we don’t have to do all of it then, it’s fine.” Seeley assured him, though there was some disappointment in his eyes.

”No, it’s ok, I want to.”

”Even without a condom? We still have like a full half a day of work left, won’t it feel weird to have... you know.” The older male blushed some at the thought of it, even as his dick gave an intrigued twitch.

”Yeah, you know I like the feeling of your cum inside me, and getting to feel you inside me all day would just make me keep thinking of you.” The psychologist told him with a playful smile on his lips.

Booth moaned at that and yanked him down for another heated kiss.

”How are you so fucking sexy?” He panted.

”I appeal to the side of you that rebels against your Catholic upbringing.” Sweets reminded him playfully.

”You and Bones love bringing up my faith in bed, what is that?” Seeley sighed, though it was clear there was no real anger or annoyance there.

”Technically we’re on a couch.” Lance joked.

He leaned over and reached under the couch to pull out a bottle of lube he had hidden there.

”Under the couch? I thought you had it behind all your books filled with huge words.”

“I do, and another bottle in the bottom drawer of my desk. I like being prepared, which given the amount of time, you, Brennan, and I spend naked together, I think is a very good idea.” Sweets informed him playfully. “You don’t have to take a long time to stretch me, I got off with that toy you got me for my birthday while you and Brennan took your shower.”

”I knew I heard the bed moving, Bones told me I was hearing things.” The stronger male sighed as he took the bottle.

”Well you have good instincts, if I had known you two would get cut off, I would have invited you to join me.” The profiler assured as he got up to take his pants off.

He straddled his boyfriend once more when he was naked, raising himself up some to give Booth more room to work.

Two lined fingers were soon pressed into him and Lance moaned softly. He let his head rest on the back of the couch while he let his boyfriend work, focusing on the pleasant sensations he was getting.

”You always look so gorgeous like this, riding my fingers with your gorgeous lips parted. Your cute cheeks all pink, even a bit on your upper ears.” Seeley praised, adding a third finger while peppering the psychologist’s chest with kisses.

”Seeley.” Lance moaned, toes curling at the praise.

He bucked hard on the fingers, grinding down on them and doing his best to stayed relaxed so they could stretch him enough to be able to take his boyfriend’s impressive shaft inside him.

”Are you ready to take my cock, gorgeous?” The older male asked, speeding his fingers apart and smiling when he felt barely no resistance.

”Yes, I want to feel you inside me, my sexy Brawn fucking me open.” The younger man smirked.

Booth just rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of Lance while using his other hand to coat his member with lube.

Once he was appropriately slick, he removed his fingers and slowly pressed in.

Lance gave out a long moan while he was being entered, head falling back with his pleasure.

”There he is.” Booth smiled. “My sexy man taking my cock. It fits inside you so perfectly, baby. Thank you for taking my cock. You look so fucking sexy on top of me, taking your pleasure from me.”

Sweets bit his lip to keep the army of sounds threatening to escape in check. He ground down on his boyfriend, tightening around him playfully.

He got the reaction he wanted, Booth reached forward and gripped his hips hard. His pupils were blown wide and he was breathing softly through his mouth.

His gorgeous lips were shiny with their spit and his chest was starting to go a bit pink from his arousal.

”You look really gorgeous too.” Sweets assured him.

”Not half as gorgeous as you.” Booth assured with his playful smile.

Lance chuckled at that and leaned down to kiss him with all the love and adoration he possibly could.

He began bouncing on Booth slowly, tightening around him. This earned him a long moan from the stronger male

”Feel good?” Lance smiled playfully, speeding up his bouncing gradually.

”Fuck yes, you feel so good, baby. Keep working your sexy hips like that and I’m not going to last long.” Seeley warned.

He was gripping Sweets’ hips hard to help keep himself grounded to the situation, but he wasn’t using his hold to move the smaller male, even though he had before.

Right now though, he enjoyed letting his boyfriend take control. Liked seeing what Sweets did to give pleasure to himself, since he knew he would get pleasure from it regardless.

"That's the plan, making you cum inside me." Lance smirked, leaning in to kiss him heatedly once more.

Booth couldn't help himself, he let out a growl against his boyfriend's lips. He gripped Lance's waist harder and thrust up into him to meet each buck down.

"I'm getting close, can I tease your nipples?" Seeley wondered, panting softly.

Sweets knew that look on his boyfriend's face, he was so close to release. So Sweets slowed down, rocking his hips slowly while putting his hands on Booth's stomach to keep himself steady as well as keeping the older male to the couch.

"Lance, baby, come on." Booth whined softly.

"Yes, you can tease my nipples." The psychologist nodded with a playful smile.

Seeley eagerly leaned up to kiss and suck at his boyfriend's nipples. He used his mouth in the ways he knew would drive him crazy. He occasionally grazed his teeth along it, loving the way Sweets shivered against him.

He knew what to do to get his boyfriend close, and soon enough, Lance was bucking his hips harder. He bounced faster as his own orgasm began ebbing at him.

"Seeley, I'm close." He panted, lightly scratching down his chest.

"I know, baby. I can feel it, can see it all over your gorgeous face." Booth smiled up at him.

He reached a hand up to caress the side of his face, thrusting harder. Lance panted as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved, not looking away even as his orgasm overtook him. He came hard all over Booth's chest, toes curling as the pleasure electrified every cell in him.

Booth’s grip on Sweets’ hips tightened when his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He let out a long, loud grunt that Lance had to silence with his hand over Booth’s mouth whine he filled the psychologist with cum.

”Dear god that was amazing.” Sweets panted, moving to lay on his boyfriend.

He didn’t care even a little bit about the cum coating both of their stomachs at the moment, he was blissed out and entirely happy.

”I couldn’t agree more.” Booth smiled and rubbed his back.

The two got to enjoy roughly about three seconds of their post orgasm bliss before the door was opened hard and Caroline stormed in.

”Cherie, I don’t care what you are working on, you are going to help me make sure this son of a-“ She said heatedly as she stormed in, stopping when she saw the two jackets by the door.

Sweets sat up on instinct, his lips were wet and red from kissing and his cheeks were quickly growing pink in his embarrassment. Booth quickly moved his hands to cover Sweets’ scars since clothing was too far away.

The action gave him away as Caroline caught a glimpse at the tattoos.

”I don’t want to know,” She informed them, turning to walk out. “Your girlfriend better know about this, because I will do nothing to help put her away if she murders you.”

”Brennan knows and is involved as well.” Sweets told her, blushing more at the thought of someone thinking he was a home wrecker.

”Whatever floats your boat, Cherie.” She called back to them before closing the door.

”That was very stupid, I should have made sure the door was locked.” The psychologist sighed as he got up.

He quickly got tissues to clean them off, handing a few to Booth before yanking his pants on.

”Yeah, not our greatest moment, but it’s no worse than getting caught on surveillance at the Jeffersonian.” Booth tried to joke as he cleaned himself off.

”Lucky for us there are none inside here.” Sweets chuckled softly while cleaning off his own chest.

”It was really hot though, I love it when you get all dominant.” Seeley smirked.

”You love nearly everything I do.” Lance reminded with a laugh.

”That’s because I love you.”

”I love you too, Agent Booth.”


End file.
